


Dyin' Fer Ya

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip has 18 hours to live. Badfic. (05/12/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is a joke, only a joke, do not take seriously.  


* * *

Trip came back to their shared quarters, from a visit with Dr. Phlox. For a moment, he was silent as he stepped through the doorway.

Malcolm had been lounging, sprawled out on the bed, reading something very old-fashioned, a novel his sister had sent him: "Seduction of the Jaffa", about a hardass alien warrior named O'Neill, who'd been gifted with a geeky prisoner of war. Darn it, he'd just got to the seventh chapter, where O'Neill commands Danyel to bind him with silk scarves and get the bowl of honey...

The look on Trip's face...he shuttled the book underneath the pillow. Malcolm zipped his uniform to the top, knowing Trip was very troubled. "Come here."

Trip moved to the bed, looked straight ahead, finally his tears brimmed over. Malcolm took his hands, squeezed them, and Trip pressed back hard, cracking the the knuckles. He looked at Malcolm, "I'm sick. Oh, not just sick, I'm dyin'. Phlox told me, been in sickbay fer three hours, I've got ficktitis slashopic bragafobia."

Malcolm loosed his hand, peered up into Trip's face, hesitated a moment, then: "Oh, God, that's...terrible." He pondered the problem as he just looked at Trip, taking in the depths of those expressive eyes and the cold flesh of his fingers clawing and digging into Mal's thigh.

"You...came here right after you learned this?" Mal could not hide the mist in his own eyes. For a moment, the whole ship was hushed in a still quietness, as he gazed at his feet. "I love you." He kissed Trip, and slipped his smaller hand inside Trip's again. "Charles, how.. how long do you have to live...?"

Trip's lips were compressed in a thin line, his stomach churning with all the anger and fear and dread and leaving..."My God...only 18 hours, then..."

Malcolm sagged, leaning against Trip's shoulder. "Then we...I...must make your last hours as memorable as possible, my love. What would you like to do?"

Trip stood, reached out his hand to tug Malcolm into his arms. "First off, I wanna take a long, romantic walk, just the two of us, a-holdin' hands, through Enterprise, an' end up in...where I'll inspect my engines fer the last (choke) time."

Malcolm smiled bravely. "And then?"

"Then, I wanna eat fried catfish, some jalopeno hushpuppies, a heap of creamy coleslaw, cheese grits, with sweet tomata relish, and half a pecan pie."

Trip leaned in, whispered in Malcolm's ear, "Then I want to come back here, to our place and make passionate love to each other All Night Long."

Malcolm fluttered his lashes. "I'm sorry, dearest. That last request...it's not possible."

Trip's body began to shake. "We can't have sex...do the nasty, bump our heels...all night long, honey?"

"Trip, I'm so sorry...we can do it half the night, but not _all_ night long. After all, I will have to get up in the morning...you won't."


End file.
